The Magister's Collegium
Summary One of the first institutions within the Spire to be established, the Collegium is the realm of many of the most powerful Gifted on the planet. Though the Binder's Coterie also admits many higher Tier Gifted, a much greater number are members of the Collegium. This has allowed the Collegium a great deal of influence both within and outside of the Spire. Education The education of students begins at the time of Testing up until twenty-five though there have been exceptions on both sides of admission and graduation. Older students are typically placed in a separate section of the College. In the College, students are instructed on the basics of the Four Defining Elements: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth as well as the Two Constants: Creation and Decay. Spells from each of these six disciplines give the students a well-rounded education in the larger forms of magic. However, because of the immense destructive power that comes with these, the College is constantly scrutinised by the Vindicators and each class room is normally chaperoned by no less than two Vindicators. Graduates of the College are allowed to seek further education allows for continuance and specialisation of talents in the Four Elements and the Two Constants. These titles replace the magister's last name i.e., Riordan Culver would become Riordan Gloom or Riordan Hearth. The Magister's College is the only group in the Spire with this privilege, all other groups have normative titles like Apprentice or Master. Because of their larger inherent talent, many noble families have selectively bred towards higher Tiers even marrying daughters to common stock Gifted, with the hope of birthing Magisters. This is especially prevalent in states like Straegard or the Crownless Lands where magic is highly respected and coveted. However, the College is also subject to far more scrutiny by the Vindicators because of this and tend to make up a larger percentage of tergiversators. Additionally, magisters are the only known Gifted organisation to hold political power outside of the Spire. Currently magisters control Narceea, Idlebruuke and Straegard. Oddly, all are totalitarian regimes. Graduates of the Magister's College and their subsequent post-graudate schools are can be found in a variety of occupations upon their leaving the Spire but most end up working for the militaries of their home countries or as advisors to the higher echelons of society. However, even after leaving the Spire they are not completely free from the watchful eye of the Academ Vindicarii. Halls of the Collegium The undergraduate education is split up into the Six Halls, each falling under one of the Elements or a Constant. These Halls combrise the bulk of one's education as a mage though in the post-graduate sphere they are sent to a further area of the Collegium called Houses. The Blazing Hall Here is where a mage first learns to sling a fireball or call down a column of flame on their enemies. Here too is where some healers are taught in the ways of quiet warmth and subtle heat. Mostly though, mages learn to destroy in the Blazing Hall. It is for this reason that this Hall sees bi-monthly renovation to cover up the burns and repair the more extensive damage. The Sorrowful Hall Here in the '''Sorrowful Hall '''a mage will learn the arts of Decay and Death. Though some in the Collegium have called for its disbandment on the grounds that it strays far too close to necromancy, others recognise that the study of Death and the natural decay of life is a necessary part of understanding magic and the world at large. Though the mages who focus on Decay magic are sometimes mistaken for necromancers, their trade is far more subtle than the haphazard raising of the dead. Decay magic is in the break down of the natural order, in understanding that all things must wither and using magic to nudge it a bit faster. A mage of Decay might use his power to speed the erosion of a city wall or send a sword to rusting into dust. The Resplendent Hall Here, mages learn of the power of Creation. Here are taught many of the healing arts as well as the supporting magics that bolster good health, increase mental acuity or fortify strength. The Howling Hall The Flooded Hall The Marbled Hall